There is a shock absorber in which a seal member is provided on the outer circumferential side of a rear surface of a valve that opens and closes a flow path, a pilot chamber is configured of the seal member and a pilot case, and the pressure of the pilot chamber is caused to act on the valve in a valve closing direction (for example, refer to PTL 1).